A Red Ranger's Dilemma With a Stargate Destiny
by PernDragonrider
Summary: What would happen if one of Earth's original Power Rangers joined the military and was assigned to Stargate Command.  Set before, during, and just after Forever Red in the Power Ranger's Universe.  As always please read and review.


**A Red Ranger's Dilemma With a Stargate Destiny**

By: PernDragonrider

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot to this tale. No money is being made and I just borrowed the characters from Stargate SG-1 and Power Rangers to have some fun.

**Author's Note:** This tale came about from a random conversation with my roommate about 'what ifs' and for some reason the 'plot bunny' that bit me was so wicked that it gave me the 'movie' of this in my mind. I had to write it down to get it to stop playing. I know this is a very different track that I normally write about with the Power Ranger characters, but to keep my 'sanity' I had to write this. Many thanks to ThePink1_at_ for doing the beta work on this and many dirty looks for the same for being the roommate that made this wicked plot bunny bite. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. All glaring military terminology, plane types, and helicopter type errors are mine and mine alone. Reviewing a tale you read is feeding the writer, virtural crack, so feed me some writer crack, please. Now onto the tale...

Jason Lee Scott sighed as he stepped off the soil of planet designated P-23X787 and walked through the glowing blue watery surface of the Stargate that would take him back to his planet of birth, Earth. _"Well back home once more, and it's my rotation for r and r that I am SO looking forward to," _Jason thought as his body was disassembled into millions of tiny molecules of light and sent into the artificial wormhole that was travel through the U.S. Air Force's Stargate program.

Jason had been one of the first Air Force personnel recruited, personally, by the now commanding officer of their base, General George Hammond. Jason's thoughts traveled with his body, reincorporating back on Earth as he crossed the event horizon of the Stargate located inside of Cheyenne Mountain on Earth. His surprise as the golden watch on his wrist starting to beep nearly incessantly with a, to Jason, very familiar string of '_beep, beep, beep-beep, beep, beep!' _Only this didn't stop at one repetition, but continued long enough that Jason was worried the wormhole might have done something to his old communicator – what he told everyone was his watch.

"Sorry; I think it's had one too many trips through the Stargate." Jason told his fellow teammates as he quickly unclasped the still-beeping watch and just as quickly stuffed it into his pocket. "I'll get it looked at after I get my downtime, sir." Jason said as he quickly snapped to attention and saluted the leader of team SG-1, Colonel Jack O'Neil. "P-23X787 is clear for SG-1, Sir." Jason realised belatedly he'd saluted with the still-calling communicator clenched in his hand.

"Relax, Captain Scott," Colonel O'Neil told him with a small smile. "You're private cell phone has been going off almost non-stop for the last two days as well. Looks like you've got a lot of hot dates today, Jason."

"Not that I know of sir," Jason said with a bit of relief as he stuffed his finally silent watch into the pocket of his camouflage pants.

"Well that's good because General Hammond wants you to report to him before you leave base today, Jason; I just hope you're not in hot water over something." Daniel teased him lightly but frowned when Jason scowled deeply. "Hey, I know you haven't done anything wrong, Jase, chill! The man probably has another commendation for you that you can never wear in public or something."

"I'll make sure to see him before I head off, Dan; thanks for the message and have a good trip. The weather is nice there – except for the constant volcanic ash falling from the sky all the time – but still breathable and liveable in the portable base. Good trip and hope the techs don't give you headaches." Jason tossed off an informal salute and quickly hurried up three levels to General Hammond's private office. He knocked on the door and waited until he got a curt, "Enter," before he turned the knob and let himself into the surprisingly small office. "You wanted to see me before I left for my four day pass, sir?" Jason asked as he entered and closed the door behind him.

"I did," the Texan started. "First things first; there's an F/A-22 Raptor - fully fueled and ready to go - at Peterson; so get your butt into the pilot's seat and you're cleared for supersonic to NASADA in Angel Grove. Secondly, I have a MALP that's signaling a fully submerged active Stargate on planet P-583G92 with lifeform readings; you have deep dive certifications as well as instructional certifications – so once the business that needs a Power Ranger is done with – then we'll discuss you training SG-1 as well as joining them on the exploration of P-583G92. Now get your ass out of here and get back as soon as you can. If you're going to be more than four days then just let NASADA know and they'll pass it on to me."

"Yes sir," Jason said as he snapped to attention and was already moving for the door when he stopped dead and glared over his shoulder at George Hammond. "How long, sir?" Jason asked without giving voice to what he was asking about.

"Since the day you saved my ass in Mariner Bay by tackling your superior officer to the ground – as a rank private – and then giving orders like you'd been giving them for years." Hammond said with a wry smile on his face. " Besides, I would have found out while you were offworld on P-23X787, because your name was put on the list of Red Power Rangers that would be assembling at NASADA to join Andros of KO-35 for a mission of utmost importance, Captain. Just be glad that I already knew and had already put that bit of information into your personnel jacket – before that list from NASADA came in two days ago or you'd be in really deep shit."

"Thank you, sir," Jason said with a nod and then added, "So how am I supposed to get to Peterson from here to get into that waiting Raptor?"

"I'm well aware that you have professional driving experience, Jason." George said coming out from behind his desk with a smile. "However I think you'd rather not have to outrun the police in a private vehicle; there's an Apache Longbow waiting on the helipad with our best pilot at the controls. Once you hit the ground at Peterson, you already have clearance to lift off and go supersonic immediately for the hop to NASADA in Angel Grove; you'll be landing just before the scheduled lift-off, so get your backfield in motion, Captain, and I want a report – as well as the pleasure of seeing you; what's it called – Morphed – one day."

Jason nodded, snapped to attention, and then saluted his commanding officer smartly. "I will do my best to accommodate that request for you, sir; if I can." Jason told him truthfully. "However, if I could have the spacial coordinates of P-583G92; I might just be able to get some information from Andros on what kind of life-forms we'd find on that world, General."

"At ease ... and with the door closed, for you and a few others, it's George, Jason." Hammond told him as he nodded and handed over a small jump drive to Jason. "The spacial coordinates are on this thumb drive, Jase; you be careful out there, because we need you back here. I wouldn't even have let you go, but it's a sister branch of the Air Force and you were 'requested' by name. Go and when you get back, you can give me as much of a debriefing as you're allowed."

"All right … George; I will debrief with you about this and I'll see what I can get out of Andros on P-583G92." Jason promised as he nodded and left the office smiling slightly. But he was already running for his room and the flight gear contained therein. He made his room in record time, grabbed his gear and some civilian clothes, stuffed them into his jump bag, and then made tracks for the elevator to the helipad.

He'd grabbed his civilian cell phone and was checking voice mail messages as he waited for the elevator to reach the surface and the jeep he knew would be waiting there to drive him to his copter. He whistled softly as he got Tommy's message about what was going on, but he couldn't call him back, and wouldn't be able to even reply that he was coming until he'd already be there. "Damn, they don't know that I'm in the Air Force, or that … damn!" Jason swore quietly as the elevator opened and he jumped into the waiting jeep, nodding to the private driving. "Drive, private. Ignore the speed limit; just don't run anyone down."

The soldier peeled out, actually managing to get the standard jeep he was driving to squeal the tires as he drove as quickly as he could to get his ranking officer passenger to the attack helicopter waiting for him on the helipad with the rotors turning and primed for immediate take-off.

Jason didn't even pay attention to the private's driving as, instead of trying to call, he sent a quick coded text message to George Hammond's personal e-mail asking for him to arrange for some kind of civilian transportation so he didn't have to answer questions from the 'friends' he was going to meet in Angel Grove.

He nodded as his friend and commanding officer replied, and for the first time since stepping out of the event horizon he smiled wickedly as he looked forward to being able to fly the jet fighters he loved, as well as also getting to morph once more as a Power Ranger. _"Hot damn! This might actually be the best damned four days I've had in a long time,"_ Jason thought as the private slid the jeep sideways next to the helipad and Jason lithely jumped out, his jump bag going with him, and he ran – ducking under the quickly spinning blades of the waiting Air Force Boeing AH/64D Apache – before he climbed in to the RORO's (Radar and Reconnaissance Officer) seat behind and just above the pilot below him. "Thanks for the lift," Jason said as he quickly strapped in, waving off assistance from the waiting helipad officer and placed the waiting helmet on his head as he expertly plugged into the proper communications port.

"You're welcome," The pilot answered with a smile clearly conveyed in his voice. "It's always nice to have a passenger that knows how to plug in and strap down without being told, sir."

"Let's get airborne then," Jason replied and left out rank as he couldn't really see the pilot below him, but knew that most chopper and fighter pilots were at least his own rank if not higher.

"You've got it Captain Scott." The pilot answered as he was waved clearance from the helipad officer. "Hold on sir, we're going to afterburner as soon as we can. I really hope you didn't eat a really large meal before hopping aboard."

"Not likely," Jason answered back and then said, "Name would be nice, pilot; I can't see rank back here so you've got me at loss as to whether I should be calling you sir or not."

"My call sign is Raven One, Captain Scott," The pilot answered and then chuckled as he said, "My name is Larry Taylor and we're the same rank; however as you're my VIP this ride – well to be on the safe side; it's sir."

"Well Larry, my name is Jason and my call sign is Red Dragon One; I've not had the pleasure of being in an Apache cockpit, either flying or being a RORO but I still remember where everything is, Raven One. I'm actually looking forward to being in the pilot's seat of the jet waiting for me at Peterson, but I'm not a VIP, just a fellow serviceman that is being sent out on a mission that I have to get to fast; never a problem for us pilots – including in our private vehicles either, eh?"

"You've got that right, Red Dragon One – Jason." The pilot answered as he added, "Afterburners in three, two, one – now." Larry Taylor added as he took the chopper to it's top speed and set flight plan toward Peterson – the Air Force's base best known as Top Gun. "You ever been to flight training at Top Gun, Jason?" Larry asked once the autopilot took over and he could talk once more.

"Four times," Jason replied with a smile that conveyed over the communications circuit. "My first one I crashed and burned, the next two I came out Top Gun; the last one I was an instructor as well as a bogie for the others."

"Dragon One," Larry said pensively then chuckled as he added, "Damn you shot me down eight times in my chopper pulling moves that old damn Sikorsky shouldn't have been able to do, Jason. Where did you learn to make a chopper fly like that, let alone shoot like that?"

"Yeah the Red got added after I – virtually – killed all of the pilots doing the helicopter equivalent of Top Gun the first day, Larry; it stuck." Jason added with a chuckle and then said, "Practice, lots of hours in the simulators and with the real thing, but my helicopter instructor said I was a natural so maybe it's something I was born to do." Jason told him without adding the thoughts of _"It's not hard to fly a chopper or jet once you've piloted a zord during a battle – especially when combined with the others forming a megazord. Considering I was doing that before I could legally drive a car – well it's no wonder I can fly like I was born doing it."_

"Well whatever, Red Dragon One," Larry said as he skillfully brought the chopper to a landing on the helipad at Peterson; "It's been a pleasure to be YOUR pilot for this hop, sir. I just hope whatever mission you've been tagged to do, that we meet again sometime and I'll buy you a drink – hell I'll buy you the damned bottle – because it's because of you that I'm the pilot I am today. Your course here at Top Gun is what helped me learn from the best."

"Thanks for the trip, Raven One," Jason said with sincerity in his voice as he started unstrapping as Larry was already powering down the chopper from his console as pilot. "I might just take you up on that one day, but right now I have a jet waiting for me to take it up."

"God's speed, Red Dragon One," Larry said as he took his helmet off and popped the canopy open so they could both leave the chopper. Jason nodded and shook the pilot's hand as he was called over to a waiting Hummer by another private.

"Captain Scott, sir; I'm your transport to your plane. You're already cleared for take off once you're set." The private called out to him as Jason jogged over with a last wave for the helicopter pilot. "Thank you private," Jason told him as he hopped in and closed the door, sighing in a bit of relief when this Hummer had air conditioning as the Nevada heat was definitely more than he was used to back at Cheyenne Mountain in Wyoming. Jason knew the trip would be short but he relaxed as much as he could before he hopped out at the F/A 22 Raptor the Hummer pulled up to.

"Good morning, Red Dragon One, sir." His flight crew chief said as he nodded at Jason and handed him his personalized flight helmet that was kept at Peterson. "I've already done the walk around, Red Dragon One, but I know you'll do the same right behind me. I see you've got your jump bag, sir; let me open the storage for you."

"Don't bother, chief," Jason told him as he clipped the jump bag to the rings on his flightsuit that were there for just that purpose. "It's going to be a short hop and when I hit the ground I'm going to need what's in my jump bag immediately."

"All right, sir," The crew chief said as he followed Jason's walk around of the waiting jet and then gave him a 'leg up' as Jason nodded his satisfaction with the walk around as well as his readiness to climb aboard.

"Thanks for the leg up, Chief; and I'll be sure to keep her in one piece; just a short hop to Southern California but one I have orders to take quickly." Jason told the chief as he was helped to squeeze his muscular bulk into the close confines of the Raptor's single pilot seat.

"You gain much more muscle mass, Red Dragon One, and you're not gonna fit in the cockpit anymore," The chief teased, chided, slightly as he saw how tight the fit really was for Jason's large frame encased in his flight suit and gear.

"I'll do my best to not put anymore on, chief," Jason answered as his crew chief finished strapping him into the pilot's seat and gave him a double pat on the top of his customized helmet that displayed not only Jason's call sign prominently across the front of the visor, but also was airbrushed with a fire breathing red dragon in full flight.

The chief jumped down, disengaged the steps with a deft flip and twist, and he saluted Jason who gave him a thumbs up back. The starters were moved in as the chief's voice came over his communication gear. "Starters in place, Red Dragon One, ready for ignition on your mark, sir."

"Mark; start her up chief."

"Engines engaged and … you're online with full power, Red Dragon One. Tower is on Tac 3 and you have priority clearance … Good flight, Captain Scott."

"Safe landings chief," Jason replied as he flipped to the designated communications channel for the tower and spoke into his mic, "Peterson Tower, Red Dragon One is set for taxi and take off on your call."

"Runway two three left, Red Dragon One, cleared for direct taxi and take off on your call. NASADA is expecting your arrival, Captain; weather conditions are clear and wind is from your six at three knots." Was the reply from the tower control officer in charge of his plane. "Squawk three four for NASADA tower, Red Dragon One; they'll have your control from the second you go supersonic."

"Runway two three left, direct taxi and take off clearance, NASADA control is Squawk three four and they are my tower control from supersonic to landing. Tower; thanks for the accommodations." Jason replied formally to his Peterson Tower Control officer.

"Enjoy, Red Dragon One," was his reply as Jason was already taxing the Raptor attack jet to the designated runway and running the engines up to full power for his takeoff. "Tower what is the supersonic ceiling call for my flight?" Jason asked realizing that the tower hadn't given him a flight level before he took the jet to Mach 1 for his flight.

"Mach 1 ceiling is nonexistent, Red Dragon One," The tower answered him which surprised Jason completely but he remained silent. "Your orders read for you to get to an emergency situation at NASADA Angel Grove Base at greatest possible speed. So take her to Mach 1 ASAP, Red Dragon One."

"Confirmed and understood, tower," Jason answered grimly and stood harder on the brakes of the jet as he poured the power into the engines for his take off. "Red Dragon One going airborne and immediate acceleration to Mach 1, Tower; hope everyone's got the windows taped."

"We'll get by Red Dragon One," The tower replied as Jason released the brakes that were all that was really holding the jet fighter from already starting to roll down the tarmac of the runway.

Jason didn't bother replying as he pushed the engines to the limit once he'd released the brakes, and the jet seemed to jump into the sky. Then it quickly disappeared from Peterson Tower's sight as Jason pushed the engines to get to Mach 1 quicker than he ever normally would on a routine flight. _"Damn, but they're pulling out the stops for this; no wonder I had to be jumped to Peterson; anyplace else and I'd have destroyed homes and cars too. Gonna be tough on the base buildings, but like the Tower said, order are orders."_ Jason thought. Even so he really didn't have time to enjoy the rare flight since being recruited for the Stargate program by George Hammond, right after Jason had been assigned to be the man's driver as he was given a tour of the quasi military facilities of the Lightspeed Rescue Ranger's Aquabase. The supersonic flight was quickly over as at Mach 1, one time faster than the speed of sound, Jason really was only airborne less than a half an hour after he'd left the ground at Peterson in the Colorado desert.

"Red Dragon One to NASADA Tower," Jason said after squawking the tower once before he spoke on the correct channel.

NASADA Tower, Red Dragon One you are cleared for landing on runway three left, wind is one knot off your port wing. You have a crew waiting for you on the adjacent taxi-way that will get you out and on your way to the hangars; we've opened a back section of fence and your transportation will take you around where it won't be seen for your approach in a civilian vehicle. Hope you can ride a motorcycle cause that's what was offered on loan to you, Captain."

"Acknowledged, NASADA," Jason answered as he was landing the jet on the assigned runway and standing on the brakes. "Can ride just fine, just been a while but if I scratch it; I'm sure it'll be fixed because of the circumstances for my orders, Tower."

"That's a roger, Red Dragon One," The tower answered as Jason stopped the jet and turned it slowly toward the taxi-way to keep his ground crew from having to come to him as well as to clear the runway for other planes if needed. "Thanks for clearing the runway and moving onto the taxi-way, sir; the crew will appreciate that, Captain."

"Roger Tower." Jason answered as he removed his helmet and popped the canopy on the jet so he could get out once the NASADA crew got to him.

It didn't take long for Jason to shrug out of his flight suit as well as the full camouflage he'd worn earlier as he'd left the SGC, and then get into his comfortable black jeans and old red t-shirt that was faded to nearly pink from washing it all the time, and he left his military boots on and nodded when the chief handed him a leather jacket along with a helmet. "Here you go, Captain Scott, sir." The chief told him with a smile. "General Hammond's request came just before I was leaving for the day, sir. He also said for you to not scratch the jacket too much; it's new."

Jason nodded as he shrugged quickly into the jacket and tucked the motorcycle helmet under his arm as he passed his personalized flight helmet over to the chief in return. "So how am I getting a bike from here to the front entrance, chief?"

"Truck over there, bike is in the back, Captain." The crew leader pointed to a green tarp covered truck parked beside a section of the base's fencing that had been partially rolled back. Jason threw a quick salute to the crew working on the jet and ran to the truck, jumping into the back with the helping hand of the, clearly, army soldier there. "Take off, Marty, our passenger is loaded." The man called out loudly as he nodded when Jason grabbed onto the side of the truck. "Just watch the potholes if you can." The man in back called out again as he kicked the wooden side of the truck three times with the heel of his combat boots. "We'll have you about half a mile from the gate in just about five minutes, Captain. The bike ready and that will give you time to get up some speed as you come into the base without having to really punch it if we'd taken you around the inside, sir."

"Thank you, corporal," Jason stated and asked the man's rank – not really all that familiar with Army rank insignia.

"You're welcome, Captain," The man nodded back and smiled at Jason. "Surprised as most stick jocks can't tell a private from a major, sir."

"I'm surprised a ground-pounder got my rank right, Corporal." Jason teased back with a smile.

"My twin brother is a stick jockey, sir; he flies mostly choppers, but he's flown a jet or two." the man answered and smiled.

"Ah, well my dad's side of the family wasn't very happy with me choosing the Air Force as they're all ex-jarheads and wetbacks; but I do know a few ground-pounders that are stationed where I work."

"Yeah well our family wasn't happy with both of us deciding on military service before college, but we went the military route because it wouldn't break either of us with student loans if we did." The corporal said and moved to where Jason saw the last name tagged on the man's left chest.

"That's for sure, Corporal Taylor; your brother wouldn't happen to have the call sign Raven One and be named Larry; would he?" Jason asked with a chuckle as the light in the back of the truck gave him a good view of the man's face and Jason chuckled. He could see that the man before him did look just like the chopper pilot that had ferried him to Peterson.

"That's Lar's call sign; do you know him, Captain Scott?" The corporal asked curiously.

"Briefly; he was my chauffeur to Peterson and the jet I just landed in." Jason told him as he was prepared when the truck finally quit bouncing across the desert and pulled onto the paved road that led from Angel Grove to the NASADA base. Jason jumped from the truck to help them get the bike out and was surprised when there was already another transport truck there with men already unloading and gently handing the bike out of the back of one he'd rode in.

"Here you go, Captain Scott, sir." The lieutenant in charge of the detail saluted Jason out of respect and pointed to the bike. "Word is the group at NASADA are prepared to take off without you. Rev the engines and go, sir; or you'll be left behind."

"Got it Lieutenant," Jason said as he popped the helmet on his head and mounted the shiny black and chrome Harley Davidson Springer Soft-tail. Jason revved the engine and smiled in the black full face helmet before he squeezed the clutch and put the bike into gear, quickly getting up to speed and racing for the base's entrance. He wasn't surprised when the gate guard didn't even stop him but just raised the bar blocking his path to let him roar onto the base, much faster than he should be going, and Jason also acknowledged the sentry's directions with a quick nod as the man pointed the path he should take to the hangar and his fellow red rangers that weren't waiting for him.

Jason didn't expect them to come running out to meet him and he blanched slightly under his helmet when he saw Carter Grayson standing there as Carter KNEW he was military but he hoped the man wouldn't say anything until he could tell Tommy first. Whether it was because he was late or because he was so used to military reviews, Jason walked the line – starting with the raw cadet, the rookie, and moving down the line. He stopped between Wes and Eric as he said, "I know some of you more than others," before he nodded slightly to Carter who nodded back and managed, with his nod, to convey that he'd keep Jason's military connection a secret.

_******* Beep, Beep, Beep-Beep, Beep, Beep *******_

The Astro Megaship Mark II took off from NASADA, destination: the Earth's Moon, and the Machine Empire goons that somehow managed to escape the Zordon Wave. Jason tried his best to catch Andros – alone – but there was always one of the others there or they walked in before Jason could ask about the information on the jump drive tucked into the interior pocket of his leather jacket. Jason was frustrated but didn't let it show, well it didn't show to anyone but Tommy who knew him and Tommy cornered Jason just as Jason was once again trying to get Andros alone.

"Jason," Tommy called as he stepped from the elevator that opened onto the Megaship's bridge. "What's up? You're frustrated and jumpy as hell, bro; that is NOT you."

Jason sighed and just pulled the jump drive from his pocket and handed it to Andros as he said, "Andros, my commanding officer would appreciate anything you have about the planet at these coordinates." Jason said plainly enough for Tommy and all the other Reds currently on the bridge to hear – as well as the rest of Andros' crew of Space Rangers.

"You went into the military?" Tommy asked and then chuckled as he saw all the signs in Jason's posture, his hair cut, and the added muscle mass since he'd last seen him. "What branch, bro?"

Jason just sighed as Carter said, "Air Force; the crack about knowing some of us better than others – well that was directed at me. We met, rather clashed, in Mariner Bay when Lightspeed first morphed. Apparently Jason was assigned to the Air Force General that was touring the base as well as the city that day. From what I found out later, his commanding officer was nearly squished by one of the demons when they first attacked.

"Yeah and old instincts kicked in and I started giving orders – well that got my General's attention and I've been under his command since. Right now I'm stationed at Cheyenne Mountain." Jason added without telling Tommy that the military knew he was a Red Ranger. "The only reason I made it today is because he pulled some strings to get me transportation here; technically I'm on a four day furlough, personal time."

Tommy nodded and then chuckled, "You're the last of us that I'd expect of going into the military, bro; but it does make sense. So what's your job and rank?"

"I'm a Captain and my job is classified but I can tell you I'm a fighter pilot that's also an attack or rescue chopper pilot – one of a handful that have mastered both skills. I'm still under General Hammond's command and he's dragged me all over the world with him for the last two years; however the perk is that I made Captain quicker than I would have had I been assigned to a regular squardron. The down side is that I don't get much off-base time because I could be called up – even on my day off. This is the first off-base personal time I've had in the last six months," Jason admitted. He left out that most of the time he was off-base – off world – but he was working at the time.

Andros had accepted the chip from Jason and he smiled as he handed it back to him. "All the information General Hammond asked for is downloaded on your drive, Jason."

"Thanks Andros," Jason said as he took the thumb drive back with a smile for the man he'd come to know better when his team were the ones that first stepped onto P-974D58 – better known to the Rangers as Kevoria or KO-35 - soil about a year earlier. "Maybe after we trash Serpenterra you can give me a quick, private, briefing of what information you gave us." Jason asked, with his command tone firmly in place.

"Just what the hell do you do for the military that you're getting information from Andros for, bro?" Tommy asked very concerned for his friend but also for keeping the secret of Jason having been a Power Ranger secret as well.

"Classified so high that even the NASADA base commander doesn't have high enough clearance to access my file, Tommy." Jason stated plainly and then glared at his friend in a way that told Tommy he wouldn't get any more information out of him, as his stubborn side had just reared its head.

"Okay, no more asking; don't have to hit me upside the head, bro. I get it." Tommy said but his own innate curiosity was still in his voice. "Just be safe, bro; we'd all miss you."

"I'll be happy to give you a private briefing, Jason." Andros said with a nod and then checked as the control panel beeped softly. "We're here, readings show there's some atmosphere there and I saw Earth equines there so they've got to have oxygen for them to breathe. It's not anywhere near the average levels on Earth, but more comparable to being at very high altitude."

Jason peeked over Andros' shoulder as did Carter and both men nodded as Jason added, "Will be like it was when we went on that ski trip to Denver, bro." Jason said after looking at the readings. "Just be a little hard to breathe at first, but we'll get used to it quickly."

"Good, I was worried we were going to have to head in morphed to be able to breathe at all out there." Tommy said seriously as he nodded to the other Reds around and Andros gently landed the ship out of sight of the Machine Empire's base.

"I put us down here, out of sight of the base, and we shouldn't have any problems getting into the base from here; with the moon's reduced gravity it won't take us long to get there. According to the readings from the scans I took, there's more gravity around the base and Serpenterra."

"Good," Jason and Tommy said at the same time as Jason added, "Serpenterra cannot leave the ground; if it does – we are toast cause we don't have Zords and that is one mean fucking bitch of a zord. We threw everything at it we had in our Ranger arsenal – including support and extra firepower Zords and couldn't even DENT it."

"The Megaship is capable of turning into a Zord," Andros told him as Carter, Wes, Eric, and Cole also confirmed they had Zord capabilities as well.

"Yes, but we can't combine any of them into a Megazord," Jason said with a nod to them all. "This is on us – we succeed and Earth survives – we fail and Earth falls."

"Then we won't fail," Cole said seriously.

"There's always a first time, rookie," Jason said very seriously and then looked at the others as he stated flatly, "I serve in the military; I'm used to putting my own life on the line for others. I plan on doing that today – just to let you know, but IF I don't come back someone has to get this to my commanding officer." Jason took the thumb drive from his pocket and placed it on Andros' piloting console. "He needs what's on here and that was my assignment from him. It's done, except getting the drive back to him. I don't come back and I expect my fellow Reds to finish my mission for me."

"Enough talk about that, bro," Tommy snapped at him angry that Jason would even mention dying today. "We're gonna take them down and then we're gonna turn Serpenterra to scrap; something we should have done instead of just burying the damned thing in the first place."

"Hindsight is always twenty-twenty, bro." Jason said with a nod to Tommy. "Okay no more talk about us losing our lives today; let's do this." Jason said with a smile to Tommy. "Back into Action – one more time?"

"Back into action, bro," Tommy said nodding. as did all of the other Reds. Cole wasn't sure what they meant but he got the gist that the men around him were talking about their own time as Power Rangers. "Back into Action." He said with a slight smile on his face.

"We're all Reds, we're used to giving orders and not taking them very well," Jason said as they started for the access ramp to the outside world. "We're gonna be stepping on each others toes in this but we have to stand together. The cogs are tough, the Generals will be tougher, but we can do this. Just listen to each other and give back up where needed, we don't have a team – we are the team."

"Got that right, Jason," Eric Myers said as he nodded to Wes and the others. "Some of us have taken orders and we all know we're here for one thing – destroying this super zord and trashing the machine empire generals."

"I've been a sixth; I can take orders as well as give them, but we do what needs to be done today – together and individually. We're Rangers we get the job done." Jason said as the others nodded and they walked onto the surface of the moon together and and one they turned and headed for the base being used by the remnants of the Machine Empire.

_******* Go Go Power Rangers *******_

The battle over, Jason's briefing from Andros caused him to double over in laughter until the Megaship was back on Earth – and safely hidden in a secure NASADA hanger – and the Rangers celebrated their victory over a few drinks at the NASADA base Officer's club – courtesy of Jason's Captain's rank and the base commander's offer. Jason had been going to spend the next two days catching up with those still in Angel Grove; however a call – an hour after the rest of the Rangers had split up to head back home – from General Hammond had Jason again tossing on his flight suit and being transported to the very same Raptor he'd used to get to NASADA in the first place.

Within two hours, Jason was back in Cheyenne Mountain and once again in General Hammond's private office. "What's the situation with SG-1, sir?" Jason asked as the door was closed behind him. "I know the lay of the land, SG-9 scouted P-873B92 six months ago. We didn't find any signed of inhabitation, General."

"At ease, Captain – At ease, Jason." General Hammond said as he came around the desk and removed his uniform jacket. "SG-1 is fine and they aren't in any trouble, however the people they've met – well one of them asked to meet you, again." George Hammond said with curiosity in his voice but a slight smile on his face. "Apparently the gentleman requesting your presence is something of a ruler – A Lord – on his world. He's asking to meet you once again and was very pleased when Jack, Colonel O'Neil, told him you were part of Stargate Command, Jason."

"Meet me again … a Lord of his … Crap," Jason said with a sigh as he nodded to General Hammond. "Trey. P-873B92 is called Triforia by its people." Jason chuckled and shook his head as he just looked at his still-smiling commanding officer – sometime friend – and said, "I never knew when I joined the Air Force that my two separate lives would collide like this, sir. Talk about worlds colliding." Jason chuckled dryly at the end but couldn't help smiling as he asked, "Permission to at least take a shower and change into a clean uniform before embarking ... George."

"Take your time, Jason," George Hammond told him as he nodded but then asked, "Any chance of getting to see you once?"

Jason chuckled and then smiled as he said, "Let's just say that SG-9 now has another weapon available in its portable arsenal, sir, and we aren't supposed to – for personal gain – but I don't think, just this once, that it would hurt." Jason stood up and took his morphin stance before he dropped his right hand behind his back and called out, "It's Morphin Time, Tyrannosaurus!" as he brought the morpher that had appeared at his thought of needing it from behind his back – twisting it and putting his hands in the proper positions as he felt the morphin surge pass over him. He stood there for a second to allow General Hammond to get a good look at him before he reached up and popped the seals on the sides of his helmet. Jason removed his helmet and then smiled before he replaced the helmet and called out, "Red Ranger, power down. There, now you've seen me and I'd prefer to keep this as much of a secret as we can, General. SG-1 will have to know as I was requested by name, by Trey, but I'd like to keep it as quiet as possible with the other teams, please."

"According to the information that Andros provided to you about that water world, well perhaps I should speak to Jack adding you to SG-1, under his command, and finding another leader for SG-9, Captain. I believe you'll have to go on that mission with them because we've already had radio contact – in perfectly spoken English – however the person must have used some kind of translation device or else that they speak like a dictionary on that world. Daniel's word skills will be put to the test."

"Actually, General – sir," Jason sighed as he rubbed his left hand through his hair. "I believe I can put a name to the person that initiated that contact. His name is Bill Cranston and he was – is – my friend and someone I consider to be a little brother; he was also a part of MY team in Angel Grove."

"I see," General Hammond said and then relented as he smiled, "Mr. Cranston has already sent us his credentials, Jason. I just wondered if you did know him. He's expressed an interest in returning home and after seeing his 'resume', so to speak, I'm considering having him here to help out Major Carter and Daniel."

"I can't tell you if he'd like that or not, sir," Jason added slightly sadly. "It's been at least seven years since I last saw him or spoke to him."

"Well apparently he's making arrangements for SG-1's visit and arranging for a 'pod', I believe he called it, to be prepared so you won't have to resort to diving gear to visit." General Hammond said and then added. "Go take some time in the shower, Jason; get comfortable and then you can travel to meet up with SG-1. I'll send a full briefing for Jack and his team with you so they can understand why you were requested by name. I believe they are all suspicious of this Lord Trey because he won't tell them how he knows you."

"I'll grab a good shower and then be ready to go in a half an hour, sir," Jason said as he nodded but didn't salute his commanding officer because both were – with the General's removal of his jacket – technically out of uniform; Jason being in his civvies still.

"Take your time, Jason," George Hammond said with the clear snap of an order. "You can leave in an hour, after you've cleaned up, eaten, and been briefed on where to go once you exit the wormhole."

Jason nodded and wearily left the office to head to his quarters and a much-needed shower. _"Fuck, Tommy is going to freak on me when he finds this out – and he will find out somehow. Andros has been good about keeping the secret but shit there's too many people in the know. What happens when an SG team pops out on Eltar or even Phaedos. This is not going to be good one day – not going to be good at all."_ Jason thought as he unlocked his quarters and went inside to clean up for his next SGC mission. _"Only time will tell and maybe one day all SGC teams will have a Ranger with them, but right now I have another 'old friend' to meet from my high school days and a reunion, of sorts, with Billy to look forward to in a few days,'_ Jason thought as he stepped into his shower and started cleaning up. His thoughts continued in the same vein until he was standing in the embarkation room and the huge wheel was turning and dialing up the world now listed as being called Triforia in the SGC's database. Once the wormhole had engaged Jason smiled and saluted the operations room before walking up the ramp – in his civilian clothing for once – before stepping through the event horizon and speeding his way to Triforia in what seemed like the next step he took. He smiled to see SG-1 there waiting for him and he snapped to attention as he said, "Captain Scott reporting as ordered Colonel O'Neil, sir." Jason saluted Jack O'Neil and held it until Jack gave one of his own.

"At ease, Captain," Jack said with a soft chuckle. "According to what little information we have – I should be saluting you – since you SOMEHOW are considered royalty of this world – well at least future royalty."

"I can explain that in two words, sir," Jason said as he handed over the file folder he had gotten from General Hammond just as he walked into the embarkation room back at Stargate Command. "Thosetwo words would be a lot quicker than the briefing General Hammond sent for you."

"Two words instead of having to read through this whole file? Simpler is usually better, Captain." Jack O'Neil said with a slight smile as he handed the file to Daniel Jackson. "So what's the two words," Jack asked as he looked back at Jason clearly expecting a reply.

"Power Ranger," Jason said as he morphed for the eyes of SG-1 for the first time under orders from his commanding officer for other than battle. Jason quickly powered down and stood there waiting for the reaction from the first, best team of the SGC.

"Figures," Jack said with a chuckle and then added, "So I'm going to guess that General Hammond is going to want to add you to my team, Captain Scott." He smiled at Jason's slight nod and added, "I'd be proud and honored to serve with you, Jason; welcome to the team. Now let's make the hike back to town so you can meet with Trey – as well as, hopefully, giving all of us an idea of WHY or HOW you'd be standing in line for the ruling of this world."

"That's easy," Jason said as he fell in with the rest of SG-1 and accepted the smiled of the others. "I held Trey's powers for a short time just before I graduated from Angel Grove High School, Colonel. Nearly killed me, but I recovered and Trey has his powers back."

"Just how many alien races did you meet as a Power Ranger and if you held Trey's powers before graduation – well when did you become the Red Ranger?" Daniel asked the question he knew everyone, except for Teal'c, was dying to.

"Would have to take a count of both friendly and unfriendly ones, Dan." Jason answered and then continued, "I was the first Red Ranger – in my freshman year of high school; I was fifteen when I was giving my morpher." Jason answered as he nodded at the file folder Daniel carried. "It's all in the file General Hammond sent with me, Daniel. This reunion will be stiff for me because I didn't know Trey all that well, but there's another world assigned as SG-1's next mission that I know I'll be tagging along for – it's a water world and the gate is completely underwater."

"So we'll be scuba diving?" Jack O'Neil asked with a slight shudder.

"Only if we want to, sir," Jason answered with a smile he couldn't repress if he wanted to and he didn't want to repress it at all. "We're going to be provided a 'living pod' with air accommodations for our visit, Colonel. I'm just really looking forward to that trip because I get to have a reunion with a good friend I haven't seen or spoken to in seven years. He's not blood related but I consider him to be my brother – we grew up together – and he is – was – our first blue Ranger." Jason added and smiled with the others as they all just laughed.

Jack O'Neil added, "Well a walk in the park through the Stargate is always appreciated. Let's get diplomatic duties done with and we can head back home for our next adventure. A new planet without the Gou'ald in residence is always welcome."

"We'll rout and get rid of all of them, some day," Jason said with certainty. "Maybe the Power Rangers of Earth might be needed to help out, but one day will see the end of Gou'ald tyranny for all worlds."

"That's something we're going to achieve," Jack O'Neil said with a nod and then added, "We're too invested to NOT do it with or without outside help."

Jason nodded but stayed silent as they'd reached the town outskirts. _"Well you can count on the Power Rangers helping more than allowed, Colonel; as well as all of the world's that have a Ranger on them aligning with Earth to defeat those parasites."_ Jason's thoughts he kept to himself as he walked with SG-1 toward the center of town to a reunion of sorts with Trey of Triforia and toward a future where his Power Ranger past would come to impact on his Air Force and Stargate Command future.

_******* The End (for now) *******_

**A/N2:** I do apologize for the length of this tale and I do realize it is NOT what I usually write; however this wicked plot bunny bit due to a random comment from my roommate and I HAD to write it to stop the 'movie' in my head from driving me crazy. Please leave a review and let me know what you think of this tale. Pern.


End file.
